Trenchcoat
by SweetMissReckless
Summary: Ao perceber que Castiel se foi, Dean não consegue evitar que as lembranças tomem conta de si, acolhendo sua dor e o vazio em seu peito. / Tag para 7x02.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem. (Só nos meus sonhos mais loucos onde o Dean é completamente meu e eu só deixo o Sam chegar perto.)

**Sinopse:** Ao perceber que Castiel se foi, Dean não consegue evitar que as lembranças tomem conta de si, acolhendo sua dor e o vazio em seu peito. / Tag para 7x02.

**Beta:** Sem beta, er.

**Shipper: **Não foi escrita como Destiel, mas pode ser lida como tal, tudo depende de sua visão.

**Avisos: **Essa fanfic contém spoilers da quarta, quinta, sexta e sétima temporada, foi avisado**.**

**N/A: **Recomendo que ouçam 'The Wings' do Gustavo Santaolalla, na versão instrumental, enquanto leiam a fanfic, dá uma emoção a mais, rs.

**N/A 2: **Agradecimentos especiais à minha querida **sniperpadalecki_._** Sem você me encorajando, essa fanfic não teria nem nascido. Obrigado pela força tanto na hora de escrever quanto na hora de postar, isso foi muito importante para mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Trenchcoat<strong>

**Dean's P.O.V  
><strong>

Quando olhei para a água, o meu mundo parou por um instante. O seu sobretudo estava lá. O sobretudo que nunca saía de Cas, que era praticamente uma parte dele, estava lá, abandonado nas águas. Aquilo me fez perceber que ele realmente não estava mais aqui e acabou com todas as minhas esperanças, me quebrou por dentro. Uma parte dele havia ficado para trás, ele se foi.

Peguei seu casaco tentando aceitar o fato, ele não podia ter morrido, não depois de tudo pelo que passamos. Nesse momento eu me lembrei de quando o conheci, dizem que quando chega o fim nós começamos a pensar no início.

Lembrava-me de quando ele apareceu para mim pela primeira vez, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo dizendo "Sou Castiel, o anjo do Senhor.", lembrava-me de seu jeito calmo, curioso e inocente, que se agarrava à Deus e à sua fé. De como ficou ao nosso lado, ao meu lado, quando eu mais precisei. De como me ajudou, de como protegeu Sam quando os anjos o queriam morto, de como se rebelou contra os céus e contra tudo que não estava ao nosso lado, de como ele acreditou em nós, em mim.

Lembrei-me de quando Zachariah me mandou para o futuro, como Cas estava diferente, humano e como eu quis, desesperadamente, que ele nunca mudasse. Foi quando percebi o quanto ele era importante para mim, que era praticamente parte de minha família e que eu faria tudo por ele. Lembrei-me de quando eu descobri sobre o purgatório, como ele foi atrás de mim desesperado por minha confiança, querendo me fazer acreditar nele, pelo menos daquela vez. Nós passamos por tantas coisas juntos, momentos tão difíceis e nunca desistimos.

Mesmo quando ele fez aquele pacto estúpido com Crowley e me traiu. Por que ele foi tão burro e não me ouviu? Por que ele insistiu em continuar com aquele plano? No fundo eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por nós, que acreditava que era o melhor a se fazer, mas mesmo assim ele acabou estragando tudo. E doía saber que ele precisou de mim, mas não teve a coragem de me procurar porque não queria atrapalhar a minha "vida normal", ele não quis atrapalhar a breve felicidade que eu tive com Lisa e Ben. Lembrei-me de quando os Leviathans que o possuíram disseram "Cas, hun, ele se foi. Ele está morto.". Foi quando eu senti que uma parte de mim havia ido embora, eu estava parcialmente vazio.

Por que isso estava acontecendo, por que agora? Ele já passou por tanta coisa, já morreu mais de uma vez e sempre acabou voltando. Ele também voltaria dessa vez, não é? Só Deus sabe o quanto eu queria acreditar nisso, o quanto eu precisava que isso fosse verdade. Segurava seu casaco com força, me agarrando à esperança de que de alguma forma, ele ainda estivesse vivo. Porque ele não poderia ir embora agora, Bobby precisava dele, Sam precisava dele, eu precisava desesperadamente de Castiel.

Não conseguia deter as lembranças, quando ele apareceu falando que era Deus e de como eu o queria de volta. Eu não conseguia vê-lo daquele jeito. Queria Cas de volta, o que eu conhecia de verdade, não aquele que estava consumido pelo poder. Então me recordo da cena de quando ele estava mal, seu corpo não aguentava mais todas aquelas almas e ele veio à mim, pedindo ajuda. E quando foi devolver as almas ao purgatório, ele tinha uma grande chance de morrer, aquele poderia ser o seu último momento, mas tudo que ele falou foi "Eu sinto muito, Dean." E eu sabia que ele tinha voltado, o verdadeiro Cas.

O medo que eu tive de perdê-lo naquela hora, estava se concretizando agora. O jeito como ele tentou me repelir quando sentiu os Leviathans o possuírem novamente, aquela foi a última vez que eu o vi com vida, ele morreu tentando me proteger.

Eu estava controlado, nunca gostei de mostrar fraqueza, de expor meus sentimentos, mas naquele momento a dor era tão grande que eu queria gritar até parecer que nada daquilo era verdade, até cair inconsciente e não voltar mais. Só que eu não podia, eu tinha que continuar forte, por Bobby, por mim e principalmente por Sam. Embora a dor fosse grande, eu não podia me esquecer disso, eles precisavam de mim tanto quanto eu precisava deles. Mas era como se uma parte de mim estivesse morta, eu me sentia incompleto.

Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia acreditar, eu não me conformava com aquilo. Por que Cas? Eu já fiz tanta besteira, já arrisquei tantas coisas e estou aqui, vivo. Por que com ele não foi do mesmo jeito? Não era justo, Cas deveria estar vivo, ele precisava estar vivo. Então percebi que eu não podia deixá-lo ir, não importava o que acontecesse, eu nunca o deixaria ir. De certa forma Cas sempre estaria vivo, dentro de mim.

Naquele momento eu queria apenas poder olhar para o céu e chamar por seu nome, esperar ele aparecer para me ajudar, como em todas as outras vezes. Mas dessa vez eu não podia, Cas se foi, para sempre.

* * *

><p>Olá, então, minha primeira fanfic. *se esconde de vergonha*<p>

Obrigada por ler, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos razoável xD

Se você leu, gostou e quiser deixar uma review, eu agradeço.

Até a próxima, SM Reckless.


End file.
